


Come Back to Bed

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10005098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Reggie reassures Kevin during a moment of stress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.

Reggie wasn’t entirely sure what roused him from sleep, but since it wasn’t his morning alarm, he didn’t quite care. Without even opening his eyes, he just rolled over to readjust his position and pull Kevin’s body flush against his. God, he loved the feeling of running his hands Kevin’s smooth, warm skin, knowing just how much his touch could do, how much it was welcomed.

However, when he reached for Kevin and found only empty space, he sat up in bed, blinking as his vision focused. Squinting at the lone source of light in the room, he realized Kevin was working at his bedroom desk with only the small tabletop lamp switched on.

“What are you doing?” He hissed at Kevin. “It’s—” he glanced as the digital clock beside his bed “past three o’clock in the morning!”

Kevin guiltily glanced up. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. I tried to angle the light away from your direction.”

Reggie sighed, throwing back the covers and walking over to prop himself up against the desk. “That’s not the point. I wanted you to have a relaxing weekend, not to stress out in the middle of the night and throw yourself into scheduling.”

His parents were away for the next for days. Though Reggie wasn’t supposed to have company when he was staying home alone, he had managed to wrangle permission for Kevin to visit for a “history project.” The project’s object? Making time.

“I know, I know,” Kevin said hastily, still scribbing away in the notebook for one of his seemingly infinite number of clubs. “But I’ve got to write my MVP acceptance speech for the swim team banquet.”

Reggie frowned. “That banquet isn’t for another two weeks.”

“And then I’ve got to handle the cheerleaders’ fund request for student government—”

“You’re only expected to give your opinion on the reasonability of the request. You don’t actually have the power to decide if they  _ get _ the money,” Reggie pointed out.

“Then I have to finalize plans for Community Service Day—”

“Which is months away, and the school hasn’t even decided the official date yet,” Reggie interrupted. “C’mon, Kevin, it’s been a hard week for both of us. Let’s go to bed, please?”

Kevin hesitated, looking from Reggie to his notebook. “But there’s so much work I should be doing. It doesn’t feel right to just sleep, you know?”

“Hmph.” Reggie leaned down, wrapping his toned arms around Kevin. “Guess I’ll have to take your mind off of work, then, huh?” He nibbled gently on Kevin’s ear. 

Kevin groaned. “Reg! That’s playing dirty!”

“That’s how I play,” Reggie informed him smugly, rapidly undoing to the buttons on Kevin’s pajama top. “And that’s how I win.” Pushing apart the halves of Kevin’s shirt, he bit down on one of his nipples, delighting in the yelp that emitted from Kevin’s mouth.

“Ready to go back to bed now?” He purred.

“You win this round,” Kevin admitted, and Reggie all but tossed him on the bed and threw himself on top of him. This time, he was going to make sure Kevin was too tired to give sports or clubs so much as a passing thought.

Not a half hour later, Kevin was cuddled up beside him, utterly exhausted. Laying a gentle kiss on his forehead and running his fingers through his blond hair, Reggie couldn’t help but smirk and congratulate himself for a job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.


End file.
